Letters
by KuyaNR
Summary: When Temari enters Shikamaru's study to find a document, she discovers something else withing the room...


Letters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N  
>So one of my reviewers told me that I had reached my hundredth posted story last week, not including the extras within many, of course. So I decided to put one of my most favourite stories to write as my 101st. Thanks for all the support in the past hundred, I'm hoping you guys can give me even half of that for the next hundred. ^^<strong>

She was a little scared to open the door. Temari was sure that his study should have been renamed napping.

As usual, she assumed right about her husband. Shikamaru's room was untidy, with more unfinished papers than there was visible floor space. There was even a hammock hanging in the back corner. She sighed, before using a wind technique to blow all the papers to one side.

"I'll scold him later," she thought aloud.

Temari began to search for what she came for, realising now that the wind she created would have blown the folder as well.

After a minute of digging, she gave a look of relief to find it, only to quickly change it to one of curiosity at what was beside it.

A fairly large cardboard box, with only a "letters" written on the top. It was the only thing that could pass off as organised in the whole room.

Looking back at the door to make sure that no one had come in, she put the folder beside her, and opened the box.

There were two neat piles of folded pieces of paper, each one numbered, odds on one pile, evens on the other.

They looked old, but still well preserved, and carefully, Temari took out letter one.

_Hi Temari,_

_It's Shikamaru Nara from the Leaf, remember me? The one you called a crybaby before you left. Well as troublesome as this is, I was told to write to check up on you. Your brothers too, of course. Not like I'd want to write something so troublesome..._

She smiled, still remembering the time she had received the letter. They weren't so close back then.

She decided to skip and skim through some of them.

_6. ...You owe me one, Crybaby...  
><em>

_13. ...You'd be so much more tolerable if you weren't so troublesome, you know that?..._

25. ...Took your time to reach chuunin, didn't it woman?...

38. ...Don't you have some report to avoid writing, lazy ass?...

42 ...Heard you were in hospital, crybaby, what did you do this time?...

63. ...This love letter written in the middle of the night...

_75. ...Yeah yeah, just make sure you come back soon, woman..._

82. ...Will you ever be able to live without me? Somehow I doubt it...

83. ...Would I be able to live

with_you is a better question, woman..._

104. ...You'll have the others to converse in, like Ino. Have fun with that...

111.

_Dear Temari, How are you? I hope you're doing better than me..._

_126. ...Alright fine, maybe I miss you. Happy?..._

158. ...You haven't written in a while, are you doing something, or just being too much of a lazy ass?...

205. ...Of course not woman. I'm not going to be stuffed to move up any ranks. You had to because of Gaara becoming leader...

286. ...Oh, and tell Naruto thanks for everything, alright Nara?...

302. ...Are you alright? I heard about Asuma. You can't be a crybaby, not until I see you...

369. ..Apparently I'll be stuck with you during the war... great...

379. …Temari, I'm going to be at the Sand in a few days...

394. ...Keep doing that and I'll beat your ass, Shikamaru. Miss you...

403. Hey, Tema. Heard you'll be coming back soon. I need to tell you something important, so make sure you pack a few extra days clothes...Love you.

404. This better be good, Shika. Love you.

"You know," a voice came from the study door, "When it takes you half an hour to grab a folder, I get worried that you may be on my hammock or something, woman."

Temari stood up, putting the lid back on the box without his notice and walked toward him, folder in hand.

"When there's a thousand papers above it, that happens."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, before walking out the door.

When she was out of sight, Shikamaru walked over to the box, removing the lid.

He began shuffling the letters around, before putting them back in the neat pile and closing the lid. Shikamaru decided everything else in the room could be cleaned another time.

"Stupid woman," he began, closing the study door.

"She didn't even put the last letter back on the bottom."

End.


End file.
